


Book cover for Bound by BootsnBlossoms and Kryptaria

by catonspeed



Series: Bound [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Rope Bondage, Shibari, sweet mother of god what have i done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonspeed/pseuds/catonspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ummmmm... yes. Crikey. I need to go lie down now and think about what I've just done *slinks off muttering about kinks I didn't know I had, and the evils of photoshop* <i>What have I done?!?!?</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Book cover for Bound by BootsnBlossoms and Kryptaria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/gifts), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724757) by [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> Ummmmm... yes. Crikey. I need to go lie down now and think about what I've just done *slinks off muttering about kinks I didn't know I had, and the evils of photoshop* _What have I done?!?!?_


End file.
